Victoria
Victoria was a nomadic vampire who was a member of James's coven. She was the mate of James and began a vendetta against Bella Swan in revenge for his death. To this end, she spearheaded several plots to end Bella's life, including creating a newborn army in Seattle, with the express purpose of killing her and destroying the Olympic Coven. However, at the conclusion of the newborn crisis in Seattle, Victoria's life of violence and malice was ended by Edward Cullen. Biography Early Life It is unknown who turned Victoria. But, sometime after she became a vampire, Victoria became the mate of the tracker James and was a member of his small coven, along with Laurent. Twilight After coming across the Olympic Coven, Victoria assisted James, her lover and coven leader, in tracking their familiar Bella. When he failed to kill the human, and he himself was killed, Victoria declared revenge on Edward, and as such, secretly began to plan to kill Bella. Since Edward killed James, she thought it would be fair if it was mate for mate. New Moon Victoria later returned to Forks in the hopes of killing Bella to get back at Edward for killing James. But, she failed to attack Bella due to the vigilant protection of Jacob and other Quileute wolves. Bella saw what she thought was fire on the water after she went cliff diving, but it was actually Victoria, who was forced to retreat into the ocean by the Quileutes. Eclipse After, Victoria made an army of newborns in Seattle, where she killed over 30 people of all ages, races, and sizes to build her army. Eventually, while her army was fighting with the Cullens and wolves, she and Riley, came across Edward, Bella, and Seth. She then fought Edward while Riley battled Seth. Seth killed Riley, and Victoria tried to escape. But, Edward caught her and killed her. After, Victoria and Riley's remains were burned and her newborn army defeated. Personality and Traits Physical Description Victoria was described as feline or cat-like with long, curly red hair that was usually described as looking like fire. She possessed a terrible beauty and had a soft, high soprano of a voice that contrasted with her fierce looks. She moves in a quick pace with perfect lethal steps. Powers and Abilities Victoria, like all vampires, possessed inhuman beauty, speed, strength, endurance, and agility. Victoria's special ability was evasion, which is how she managed to escape being killed by the Quileute wolves in New Moon. How this ability carried over from her human life is unknown. Edward identified her ability as self-preservation, which is the instinctive need to do what is needed to stay alive. Personality Victoria is shown to have a mysterious but elegant personality. She could best be described as calculating however she was frequently bloodthirsty, whether it was when she was dying to kill Bella for her delicious blood on the baseball field in Twilight or when she was stalking Bella for revenge in New Moon ''and ''Eclipse. She is also marked as one of the most persistent and ruthless characters in the series. Like most archetypal vampires and femme fatales, she is seductively charming and rather vain. Etymology Victoria means 'victory' in Latin. However, Victoria is defeated along with her newborn army in their attempt to get revenge on Edward. Relationships James Victoria was hopelessly in love with James when they met the Cullens. She searched for Bella in the South, trying her best to help James' hunt in any way. When she learned of James' death, she spent months plotting her slow torture and murder of Bella. When Victoria made her last try to kill Bella, Edward taunted her by saying James only kept her around because of her ability to escape. Whether this is true or not is unknown. Riley Riley was a newborn who Victoria told she loved. Really, she didn't have feelings for him and was still in love with James. Victoria only told Riley she loved him so that he would listen to her more. Film portrayal To prepare for her role of Victoria in the ''Twilight'' film, Rachelle Lefevre watched lion attacks on Youtube and acted like a cat for a day to get used to acting feline. During her audition, she jumped on a chair and hissed at Catherine, assuring her of her scary cat abilities. She had also written a letter to Hardwicke on how she bonded and had a relation to Victoria. As in the novel, Victoria was said to be fierce and beautiful, but in the book she didn't speak, in the movie she had a few lines and at the end during Bella's prom she appeared to be planning a way to get revenge for her mate James. Lefevre will reprise her role as Victoria in New Moon, but will be replaced with Bryce Dallas Howard in Eclipse. Appearances *''Twilight'' (First appearance) *''Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' *[[New Moon (film)|''New Moon (film)]] *Eclipse'' Trivia *Victoria's first book appearance was in Twilight , but the first time she spoke was in Eclipse *Bella says she was expecting Victoria's voice to be more feline-like, but her voice was almost like a little girl's. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also *Rachelle Lefevre Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Nomads Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Twilight Characters Category:New Moon Characters